Momiji's Birthday
by Polarisxd06
Summary: When Tohru and the others find out that Momiji's birthday is coming up, they are determined to make it the best day of his life...but they end up bringing up a past that Momiji would like forgotten. Can Tohru show Momiji that his birthday was a blessing?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Whoo-wee! It's been a while since I seen you guys, let alone since I have written a story! Well, I have fallen trapped into the world that is known as Furuba, aka Fruits Basket. So yes, I wrote a fanfiction. This one is funny/sad/romantic/angsty/and somewhat long...don't believe me? Read the first chapter! See how long that is!! Goodness, it took me two days to write! Heh, well, I hope you enjoy it! Review then read...I mean, read and review...but nicely! If you are mean, then I will...cry. You don't want me to cry do you? You do?! How rude! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket or any of the characters! Wish I did though...sighs

Momiji's Birthday- Chapter one

The sun rose slowly, bringing a new day into light. The sunlight made it way over the mountains of the Sohma estate, contrasting a reddish-orange glow over the land. As it began to turn into golden sunshine, it fell over every house, one by one, until it reached a house on the outskirts of the property. As it slowly crept up the steps, entering the house of Shigure Sohma, it first met a young woman standing at the entrance, smiling at the radiance of fresh daylight.

"Ah..." Tohru took in the smell of the new day, closing her eyes as the smell of the awaking earth filled her senses. She opened them slowly as a breeze blew past her, teasing her simple blue dress. She turned around, reentering the house and started for the steps. As she placed a foot onto them, she heard the sliding of a door. She turned her head, seeing a groggy-looking Shigure as he slipped out of his study. Tohru giggled, turning and bowing politely at him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Shigure-san!" she greeted him, standing up slowly as she finished, "I see you slept in your study once again...would you like some coffee?" Shigure was so out of it he didn't even notice Tohru was talking to him, let alone realize she was standing there. With a few blinks of his eyes, Tohru's figure came into focus and he gasped,

"Oh, Tohru-kun!" Shigure, grinned, slipping his hands into his gray, sleep-wrinkled yukata, "Didn't even notice you were there!" he walked past Tohru, heading toward the downstairs bathroom, "Be a dear and make some coffee for me, I seem to be having some trouble waking up. Oh, and also, some of those delicious cucumbers rice balls. Those always get me going! Thank You!" he moved the curtain that separated the bathroom from the rest of the house and stepped inside. Tohru blinked confusedly at Shigure's departure then smiled sweetly,

"Hai!" she turned her attention back to the steps and peered up. Before she went to wake the others up, she thought it would be in the best interest of everyone to make some breakfast.

"I'm sure if they smell breakfast being prepared," Tohru told herself quietly, moving away from the stairs and into the kitchen, "They'll most likely get up on their own! They tend to do that anyway..." she moved the hanging blue curtain aside and stepped inside. She walked over to the sink, rolling up her sleeves and turned the water on. She smiled as she ran the water over her hands and looked about for a towel. It was then she noticed that the rice cooker next to the stove was already in use, steam rising from it toward the ceiling. Tohru's eyes perked up in surprise and she quickly took her hands from under the running water. She expected the rice cooker, looking at it as if it were a foreign object. She stood upright and looked around the kitchen. She hadn't seen anyone when she walked in or since she woken up. She was sure everyone else was asleep, not hearing the usual bickering of Yuki and Kyou or the constant displeasing attempts to get in Yuki's good graces from Hatsuharu. Tohru gasped as she realized her hands were dripping water onto the floor and quickly searched around for a towel. She reached for one hanging over the stove and pulled it down. She wiped her hands dry, focusing on the small puddle she had created on the floor. Just as she was about to scoop down and wipe up her mess, a small creaking of the floorboard outside the kitchen caught her attention. She set the towel down gently on the wooden counter and turned in the direction of the noise. It began again, as if someone was creeping by, trying to be unnoticed. Tohru blinked and began to exit the kitchen.

"Sohma-kun?" she asked, in case it was Yuki creeping by, "Kyou-kun?" in case it wasn't Yuki after all. The creaking stopped as soon as Tohru's presence was known. Tohru stopped moving as well. Her sock-covered feet stood still on the cool wooden floor and she held her breath for a moment. Soon, a worst-case scenario played into Tohru's mind. What if it wasn't Yuki or Kyou? It was indeed too early for Hatsuharu and Momiji to be awake...and Shigure wouldn't creep around his own house...or would he? Tohru's heart began to beat rapidly. If it were certainly an intruder, what would she have to defend herself with? Besides a running rice cooker and a damp towel? The knifes and other sharp utensils were all the way on the other side of the kitchen and Tohru was too close to the door to run back and get them before anyone could grab her...she didn't know what to do. Maybe if she screamed, Shigure and the others would come to her rescue...but what if they were already dead themselves!? Tohru bit her bottom lip in terror. Sohma-kun and the others...what if...she began to fear the worst. There was nothing left to do but rush to the phone and call for help! The phone was right outside in the hallway and hopefully, if the burglar was facing the other way, she could grab it and run upstairs. Tohru shook her head, not wanting to see the others in their bed...dead. Her hands came up her chest as she gathered enough courage to take another step forward. Then another...another. Her hand came trembling to the curtain, touching the fabric softly. Closing her eyes, Tohru pushed the curtain back with all her might and made a break for the phone. As she raced into the hallway, she didn't know that right outside the door was her so-called intruder and she smacked dead on into him. Tohru cried out as she collided with the figure and fell back onto the floor.

'I've...I've been stabbed...' Tohru's eyes were shut so tightly as she sat on the floor, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach, 'I've been stabbed or shot...or maybe even speared. I heard some people use spears nowadays...I'll never see Kyou-kun...Momiji-san...Hatsuharu-san or Shigure-san again...not even a glimpse of Sohma-kun...I'm dying and there's no coming back from it...oh...Goodbye, everyone...I'll always remember you. Uo-chan...Hana-chan...remember me...'

"Tohru! Are you okay?"

Tohru's eyes opened slowly as she heard Momiji's voice seep into her ears. She gasped as she saw him standing over her, still dressed in his bunny-printed pajamas. His blonde hair was a mess of curls, noting that he probably hadn't seen himself in the mirror yet. Tohru gave a sigh of relief as Momiji ran over to her side and tried his best to help her up,

"Gomen nasai, Tohru! I didn't mean to knock you over like that!" Momiji apologized with a worried smile. Tohru pushed herself up on her hands and with the help of Momiji, she stood upright. She wobbled a bit as she regained her stability and looked down at Momiji, who was brushed off her dress with his hands.

"Momiji-san..." Tohru spoke quietly, still trying to cope with the fact that she was still alive. She gasped, causing Momiji to jump a bit and looked down at her dress. There was a large black spot but other than that, no sign of any actual danger or piecing of her skin. Tohru's hands ran rapidly over her dress, crying out in what Momiji couldn't figure out to be pain or excitement.

"Tohru, are you okay?" Momiji asked, his face showing utter confusion.

"I'm fine!" Tohru waved her hands at Momiji. She made a fist and knocked herself in the head, "Clumsy me, I didn't even see you there, Momiji-san! Gomen nasai!" Tohru chuckled nervously. Momiji blinked again then smiled, giggling,

"That's okay Tohru! We should both be more careful!" Momiji turned around, toward the steps, still smiling, "Well, I'm going to go get ready for today! See ya in a little while." Momiji began up the steps, Tohru watching him closely. She made a worried look then smiled, placing her hand on the steps' railing,

"Momiji-san," Tohru called after him, causing Momiji's hair to stand up on his head as he came to a halt. Momiji turned his head slowly and nervously back to Tohru and grinned,

"Hai?" Momiji asked, trying to hide the anxiety in his expression. Tohru placed a foot on the bottom step and smiled sweetly at him,

"Are you all right? You seem a bit uneasy this morning..." she looked to Momiji's hand, seeing a large permanent marker inside and pointed to it, "and is there a reason you are carrying Shigure-san's marker?" Momiji looked down at the marker in his hand and gasped,

"Wha-wha...how did this get here!?" Momiji looked just as surprised as Tohru. He lifted the marker up and scowled at it, "Tricky one, aren't you, Marker-san? Jumping into my hand without me even knowing of it! How rude!" Momiji shook his head as Tohru stared confusedly at him,

"A-Ano..." Tohru spoke up, causing Momiji to look back down to her. Momiji grinned, waving a hand at her,

"Actually, Tohru, I was coloring with it! I was taking back to Shigure's room when we bumped into each other!" Momiji started back down the stairs and handed the marker to a surprised looking Tohru, "Could you put it back for me? Please?" Tohru looked at the marker for a moment then back up to Momiji. Momiji smiled gently at her, waving the marker a bit in her face. Tohru smiled back, taking the marker from him. Momiji grinned,

"Arigato!" Momiji thanked her. He bent over, placing a small kiss on her forehead. Tohru gasped a little as Momiji kissed her, a slight blush crossing her cheeks. Momiji bounced back and made his way back up the stairs. "I'll be back for breakfast, Tohru!" Tohru watched Momiji disappear up the stairs and smiled. She looked back down at the marker and looked up in the direction of Shigure's study. She began to walk toward it when she heard a growl from the kitchen, catching her attention.

"Nani?! You left the rice cooker going unattended!?" Tohru recognized Kyou's voice at once. Tohru smiled, turning in the direction of the kitchen and pulled the curtain back. Sure enough, there was Kyou, scowling down at an unattended rice cooker. His cat ears were showing out of his orange hair, noting that he was annoyed severely by it. Tohru smiled anyway,

"Ohayo, Kyou-kun!" Tohru greeted him, causing Kyou to look up. He saw Tohru, standing with the curtain pushed aside, smiling her head off as usual. Kyou nodded, his face going back to irritated. He sighed, turning the dial on the rice cooker to off and opened the top. Tohru opened her eyes, watching Kyou reach into the cabinet for a rice bowl. Her smile faded a bit as Kyou began to scoop rice into the bowl, still looking a bit angry. Tohru twisted her lips a bit then smiled again, walking into the kitchen,

"Would you like anything to go with your rice, Kyou-kun? Like some pickled plums or something?" she looked up to the ceiling in thought as Kyou watched her, an eyebrow raised, "I think we have some sorbet noodles left from last night in the refrigerator..." she smiled back at him, "I could heat them up for you if you'd like!" Kyou blinked at Tohru a bit then shook his head, opening a drawer to retrieve some chopsticks.

"Nah, I don't want anything heavy to eat this morning." He sighed, bringing his food out of the kitchen into the dining area, "I promised Shigure that I'd help Haru cut down those tree limbs by the upstairs windows." Kyou plopped himself on top of a cushion in front of the table, "Not that I want to work with that emotional imbalanced cow, I'm just tired of hearing those damn tree limbs hit my window every night!" he stuffed some rice into his mouth and began to chew, "It's annoying!" Tohru stood behind him, smiling and still holding Shigure's marker in her hand.

"Really? I hadn't noticed it!" she chuckled lightly but stopped as Kyou flashed her an aggravated look. Tohru pressed her lips together, her laugh fading into a weakening whimper. She held her breath until Kyou slowly turned back around, going back to his plain breakfast.

"Well, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask!" Tohru bowed and started off back toward Shigure's study. Kyou watched Tohru out of the corner of his eye as she left then brought his chopsticks away from his mouth. He looked down at the rice, sighing as he did, then slowly began to eat again.

"Poor girl is so naive...I bet she didn't even notice that giant spot on her dress..." Kyou began to chuckle lightly, going back to eating in silence.

Tohru stopped in front of Shigure's study. She listened, trying to hear any signs of Shigure's presence inside. When she heard faint talking, she supposed that maybe he was on the phone or something of that sort. Tohru slowly pulled the door open, walking inside the room.

"Shigure-SAN!!" Tohru cried out the last part of Shigure's name as she saw the unthinkable. Shigure peeked at Tohru from behind what Tohru now saw a naked woman, standing in front of Shigure with her arms stretched across her chest. What was hiding the rest of her, Tohru didn't want to know!

"Ah, Tohru-kun!" Shigure smiled, a paintbrush in his mouth, "What a nice surprise!" Tohru was shaking; her face in pure shock. Shigure's smile faded as the naked woman looked back at Tohru, raising her eyebrow.

"Tohru-kun," Shigure sighed, going back to being hidden by the woman's body, "It's not polite to stare." Tohru shook her head quickly and smiled, being sure to close her eyes tight,

"Hai! Gomen Nasai, uh...uh..."

"Oh, how rude of me!" Shigure's head popped back out with a grin, "Tohru-kun, this is Yuri Sotama, a model! Yuri, this is Tohru Honda! You know, the nice girl I told you about!" Shigure's head slid back out of view and Yuri smiled at Tohru,

"Nice to meet you, Honda-san." Yuri stepped down from the stool she was standing on and turned in Tohru's direction. Tohru didn't want to open her eyes for anything, but if she did, she would see that a towel covered the lower part of Yuri. "I would shake your hand...but as you can see, I'm a little..." Yuri chuckled lightly, "preoccupied."

"Oh, no! That's quite all right!" Tohru protested, sightlessly trying to find her way to Shigure's desk by feeling around the room, "I only came in here to drop of something! There's no need to pay attention to me! Just go ahead about your business, I'm just about to leave!" her hands came to the cool oak of Shigure's desk and inside her head she let out a cry of rejoice. She quickly placed the marker on the desk and turned swiftly around, so that she could finally open her eyes. She stared straight ahead, not being able to see the odd looks she was receiving. Shigure and Yuri exchanged glances as Tohru began to slip out of the room. Tohru's foot stepped outside the door but froze as Shigure cleared his throat,

"Uh, Tohru-kun?"

Tohru turned her head slowly around and grinned, closing her eyes once more, "H-Hai...?"

"You have something on your dress there..." Shigure's finger pointed out the spot that completely slipped Tohru's mind. Tohru opened her eyes and looked down at her dress. She remembered the spot then but was no completely sure where it had came from. It was then it hit her. On impact with Momiji, he must have jabbed the marker accidentally into her stomach. Tohru grimaced at the large spot but knew it was capable of being removed. Besides, it was an accident. Tohru looked back up to Shigure,

"It's all right, I'm sure it will come OUT!" she cried out again when she saw Yuri's naked form again. Shigure chuckled as Yuri began to grab a robe off the rack next to where Shigure was seated. Tohru bowed quickly, and then ran out off the room quickly, leaving a trail of blowing papers behind her. Yuri blinked as Shigure stood up from his seat and walked over to his desk.

"Is she always that eccentric?" Yuri asked, watching Shigure as he picked up the marker he had been looking for all morning. He smiled at it then looked at Yuri,

"No...sometimes she has her eyes open."

Tohru panted as she leaned against the wall in the hallway. She sighed deeply, shaking her head of the event that had just happen. She opened her eyes slowly and gradually dragged herself into the kitchen. She stepped over to the refrigerator and opened it. She bent down, picking up a large ceramic bowl covered with foil. She groaned as she lifted it up into the air and kicked the door close with her foot. She heaved the bowl over to the counter next to the stove and sighed as she let it down. She turned the dial on the stove, on low heat and began to bring seasoning out from the top cabinets. She uncovered the foil from the bowl and looked inside at the cold sorbet noodles. She frowned a bit, finding them not as appealing as they were the night before. She reached down underneath the counter and brought out a large cooking pot. She placed it on the stove and reached over for the bowl of noodles. She poured it slowly into the pot, scooping the stubborn parts of it out with a spoon. She stirred it into the pot, putting the now-not-so-heavy bowl down again. She let go of the spoon, letting the noodles heat up by itself. She looked around a bit and nodded as an idea came to mind. She took a teakettle from above the stove and brought it over to the sink, humming happily to herself. As the water filled up in the kettle, Yuki walked into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was already dressed; a simple white silk long sleeve shirt with navy blue pants. His hair was in its usual state, expect the fact he was constantly brushing his bangs out of his face. He looked up as Tohru turned around, both being surprised by each other's presence.

"Sohma-kun!" Tohru gasped a bit. She then smiled, holding the heavy kettle up a bit higher, "Ohayo gozaimasu!" Yuki looked from Tohru down to the tea kettle then smiled, looking back up to her,

"Ohayo gozaimasu...Honda-san." Yuki looked over to the stove as Tohru went back to her work, setting the kettle down next to the heating noodles, "Making breakfast I see..."

"Hai, I was going to make it earlier but I...well, I got a bit distracted. I'm sorry it wasn't made before you awoke." Tohru turned back to Yuki, her hands together as she smiled.

"Oh, but that's quite all right." Yuki shook his head, smiling back, "I'm not very hungry anyway. But tea sounds nice, if that's what you are making."

"Uh huh!" Tohru nodded, strolling over to the herb rack next to the sink, "Thanks to you, Sohma-kun, I have enough herbs here to make some tasty tea!" Tohru smiled as she picked up a bag she made of the rosemary from Yuki's garden. Yuki felt his cheeks burn a little and shook his head again,

"Thank you, Honda-san. But the herbs would be no good without your skills of making delicious tea..." Yuki walked over to the stove where Tohru was pouring the rosemary into the boiling water. Yuki smiled at Tohru as she placed the top on the kettle. She looked over at the heating noodles and then turned Yuki.

"Sohma-kun," Tohru smiled sweetly and pointed to the cooling rice cooker, "Would you turn the rice cooker back on please while I get some cucumbers? I promised Shigure-san that I'd make some rice balls for breakfast." Yuki blinked and looked over to the rice cooker a bit worried.

"Um..." Yuki stared at the cooker for a minute then back at a puzzled looking Tohru, "Are you sure about that?"

Tohru nodded, "Hai, you only have to turn it on. There shouldn't be a problem with that, ne?" Yuki nodded, smiling lightly,

"Mmm...okay..." Yuki walked slowly over to the rice cooker as Tohru smiled. She left the stove for a minute and walked back to the fridge as Kyou walked leisurely into the kitchen. He flipped his rice bowl in one hand, whistling a tune to himself. His whistling slowly stopped as he took gaze of Yuki standing over the rice cooker. His eye twitched, holding the bowl loosely in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing in front of any type of cooking appliance?" Kyou growled, causing Tohru to look from the fridge. She smiled at Kyou, holding two whole cucumbers in her arms.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast, Kyou-kun?" she asked as she walked over to the counter once more, placing the veggies on a cutting board.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kyou snorted, walking into the kitchen further, keeping a glare on Yuki, who was obviously too busy to pay attention to the boy, "And I don't want it to come up by you telling me that damn rat was the one who made it!" Yuki sighed, slowly becoming irritated, but kept his gaze on the rice.

Tohru looked over at Yuki as Kyou approached the sink, then looked up to Kyou, "I...don't think he did. Sohma-kun just came downstairs a few minutes ago." She opened the drawer below her and picked up a midsize knife, "Isn't that right, Sohma-kun?" Yuki nodded, not looking up from the rice cooker though. Kyou smirked, scoffing as he turned around, leaning his back against the kitchen sink,

"Good, cause the last thing I would eat is something made by him!" Kyou shook his head, "Not no way, not no how!" Tohru smiled weakly, beginning to cut the cucumber into pieces. She was surprised a bit that Yuki hadn't said anything to Kyou's verbal insults. Usually, the two would be at each other's throat, which would result in Tohru having to tend to Kyou's injuries. But...nothing! Tohru finished the first cucumber and began on the second one as the timer on the rice cooker went off. Yuki's eyes lit up a bit and he quickly turned the rice cooker off. Kyou watched him with an eyebrow raised then shrugged. He turned his attention to Tohru, picking up on of the diced cucumber pieces and popped it into his mouth. Tohru giggled as Kyou chewed away on the cucumber and began cutting again. Yuki stepped away from the rice cooker and smiled over at Tohru, tucking his hands behind his back,

"All finished, Honda-san..." he announced. Tohru set the knife down and walked over to expect the rice. She gasped, clapping her hands together happily,

"Prefect!" Tohru praised Yuki's work, "This is prefect, Sohma-kun!" Yuki smiled as Tohru commended his work. Kyou scoffed, popping another piece of cucumber into his mouth.

"So what?" he smirked, brushing his hands on his pants, "Anyone can make rice! It's so simple. Yet, I am still surprised that he actually didn't burn it...good job, Yu-ki-kun!" Kyou began to crackle and Tohru turned toward Yuki. She could see the anger in his eyes as Kyou began laughing. She felt her heart race a bit as Yuki began to approach Kyou slowly. Kyou slapped his knee in his moment of laughter, which was abruptly stopped as Yuki yanked him by the collar of his shirt. Kyou gasped out chokingly as Yuki brought his face close to his, his eyes piercing into his with anger. Tohru gasped, turning around quickly to see the soon-to-be fight.

"I should drop you where you stand..." Yuki threatened Kyou in a low tone. Only being shocked for a moment, Kyou slapped Yuki's hand away, standing back to bring himself into a fighting stance,

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you do that, you damn rat! Come on! Bring it on; I've been wanting a piece of you ever since you were born!" Kyou's fists stood ready, just in case Yuki was good on his word. Yuki brushed his bangs aside and glared at him,

"Anywhere, Anytime, you stupid cat..."

Kyou's eyes flashed with anger and he growled loudly, charging at Yuki, "I dare you to say that again!" Before his fists made contact, Yuki simple moved aside, knowing Kyou's blind rage only made him easier to dodge. But what Yuki failed to realize was Tohru was standing mere feet away from the scene. When it finally hit Yuki where Kyou was heading for, his face turned from amused to pure fear.

"Honda-san!" he called out, turning his body around to her. Tohru's eyes went blank at the sight of Kyou's fist hurdling straight for her, his fist out to claim a nose. She screamed out, the high pitch of her voice causing Kyou to open his eyes and see just what he was about to do. A gasp escaped from his lips and soon he joined in Tohru's yell, both screaming as his fist came closer to her face. There was no time to react. Tohru was so stricken with fear that she couldn't move. Kyou was moving so fast that he didn't have an opportunity to move, and if Yuki were to grab Kyou's muscle shirt in order to stop the Neko from punching Tohru into oblivion, it would still come in some contact with Tohru's nose. Yuki closed his eyes, quickly thinking how far it was to the nearest hospital. Even though the thought of Kyou getting arrested for assault and battery made him feel somewhat better, there was no doubt that Shigure would also be in trouble, not yet holding legal rights to Tohru! Yuki held his breath in order for the sound of Tohru's ear shattering pain and the upcoming apologizing of Kyou. At least this gave him a reason to really knock the catnip out of that stupid cat. But when no noises came, expect of one that sounded like flesh meeting flesh but nothing breaking, Yuki's eyes slowly peeled open...

Everyone in the room blinked as Kyou's hand was held tightly in the grasp of Hatsuharu. Tohru's gaze pulled away from Kyou's hand and up to Haru as the boy stood next to her, a towel hanging from his shoulder, and she gasped.

"Hatsuharu-san!" Kyou looked from his captured hand up to a tired yet smirking Haru.

"H-Haru...?" he asked, as if it was just a figure of his imagination. Yuki was frozen in pure shock, staring at the relieving yet confusing scene. Haru shook his head at Kyou, his black and white hair swishing from side to side as he did,

"Tsk, Tsk, Kyou..." he smirked again, looking at Kyou accusingly, "Are you so frustrated at Yuki that you have to take out your anger on poor Tohru? That's a not very gentleman like, don't you say?"

Kyou blinked at Haru but quickly grew pissed, yanking his hand away from the cow's,

"Shut the hell up! It was an accident, you idiot, I would never hit Tohru on purpose!" Kyou brought his fist up to his view, rubbing it slowly. He looked up unhurriedly at Tohru, who was looking at him worriedly, "Are you all right?"

Tohru nodded slowly, "Hai..." she brought her head down a little, still looking at Kyou as he gazed back down at his fist, as if he was scolding it with his eyes. Tohru sighed inwardly, looking to the floor. Thank goodness...

Haru walked further into the kitchen, past Kyou and over to the kitchen sink. Yuki watched him closely as he washed his hands and wiped them on the towel over his shoulder. Haru could feel Yuki's eyes on him and he slowly turned his head toward him with a smile,

"Ohayo, Yuki..." Haru smiled, going back to drying his hands. Yuki swallowed a bit, nodding,

"Ohayo..." Yuki tore his vision away from Haru and looked over to Tohru as she and Kyou stood silent, both staring down. He walked over to Tohru, stopping next to her and placed a hand softly on her shoulder. Tohru jumped a bit and then looked up to Yuki,

"Are you sure you are okay, Honda-san?" Yuki asked with a smile, "I know there isn't any physical harm but still..." Tohru smiled back, shaking her head with a slight chuckle,

"Hai, I'm quite sure I'm just fine." She looked over at Kyou, seeing him still looking down at his fist and smiled sweetly, "Are you okay, Kyou-kun?"

Kyou's eyes perked up at Tohru's voice and he nodded slowly, "Mmm..." he dropped his fist to his side and began to turn around, going over to the rice cooker, "I'll make the rice balls..." Tohru smiled a bit brighter, nodding,

"Hai! Arigato!" she turned to Yuki with the same smile, "Would you help me make the tea, Sohma-kun?"

Yuki returned the smile with a nod, "Hai, it would be my pleasure, Honda-san." She and Yuki walked over to the stove, both being watched by Hatsuharu. The boy blinked slowly then shrugged. He reached up into a cupboard and pulled down a few teacups. He placed them side-by-side then walked over to the refrigerator, going to retrieve some milk. As he opened the door, Shigure walked into the kitchen, whistling a tune to himself. He lulled his tune and looked about, seeing his younger cousins helping Tohru in the kitchen. He smiled at them, his eyes closing from the warming scene.

"Ayah...what is this? My cousins in the kitchen, helping Tohru-kun prepare a delicious breakfast? How it warms this little heart of mine to see a garden of helpers with a beautiful flower! I'm speechless, absolutely speechless!" Shigure's cheeks flooded with tears as he finished his speech with a few whimpers.

"If you're speechless, then why don't you shut up?" Kyou scowled as he molded a rice ball in his hands, placing it next to the three he had already prepared.

Shigure's tears came to a abrupt stop and he cleared his throat, "Understood. But I have a question for all of you first." Everyone turned their head to Shigure as the man tucked his hands inside his yukata.

"I was just wondering which one of you took it upon themselves to scribble over every calendar in this house, marking out March 17th?"

Looks were exchanged across the room and soon no answer could be found.

"March 17th?" Tohru asked as she stopped filling up a tray with teacups, "Why would someone scratch out that day? Is there something special about it?" she looked to Yuki for an explanation but the rat looked as confused as she did.

"I don't know what is so mysterious about March 17th, besides that's the annual field day at School."

Haru looked to Yuki and shook his head, "No, that's March 19th."

Yuki nodded, "Oh yes, that's right."

"Well, I'm sure that the calendars did not mark themselves out." Shigure frowned, looking at each of them, "And I know Tohru-kun couldn't have done it...but then again, she did bring me my missing marker." Shigure's eyes locked on Tohru suspiciously, "The marker that holds the same ink used on the calendars..."

Yuki glared at Shigure, along with the rest of the boys, "are you suggesting that Honda-san did this?"

Shigure shook his head furiously, "ME? Of course not!" Shigure stepped into the kitchen, gliding over to Tohru and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I know my little flower here would never do such a thing as to desecrate the sacredness and informational importance that a calendar holds!" he tweaked Tohru's cheek and cooed, "Would you, Tohru-kun? No you wouldn't! No you wouldn't! Tohru-kun's a good girl, yes she is! Yes she is!"

Kyou slapped Shigure's hand away from Tohru's face and glared at him, "Then who do you think did it, you dumb dog!?"

"Maybe Tohru-kun could tell us..." Shigure rubbed his chin then grinned down at Tohru, who blinked back, "Maybe Tohru-kun could confess-I mean undress-I mean ADDRESS the situation!" Shigure wiped the sweat from his forehead and took in a deep breath, "Now, Tohru-kun, where did you find my marker at?"

Tohru thought for a moment as Kyou and the others watched her closely. Shigure was grinning from ear to ear, tucking his hands back into his yukata. Tohru's eyes lit up and she smiled once again at everyone,

"I know, Momiji-san asked me to give it back!" she proclaimed with a finger, "he said he was col...or...ing..." Tohru's lips came to a close as everyone realized who was the culprit. "Oops..."

"Momiji, I should've known!" Kyou slammed his fist into his palm and grinded it into it like he would always do to Momiji's head, "that damn rabbit can never keep his hands off stuff! Always touching things that don't belong to him!"

"Calm down, Kyou-kun," Shigure hushed the cat who was riveted in anger, "I'm sure Momiji has a logical explanation why he took it upon himself to write on every calendar in the house-MOMIJI GET DOWN HERE!" Shigure's annoyance was shown before he even got to the end of his sentence. When no answer came, Shigure quickly calmed and smiled at everyone,

"Well, I say we all go up and see what Momiji has to say about this. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Damn straight!" Kyou was already halfway out the door before he turned back to everyone, "Let's go see what he has to say this time!" Kyou exited the kitchen, being followed by Shigure.

"Poor Momiji-san..." Tohru sighed out as Shigure and Kyou were no longer seen, catching Haru's and Yuki's attention, "I didn't mean to get him into trouble...I hope he won't be upset with me..." Yuki looked from Tohru to the door of the kitchen,

"I don't think he will, Honda-san. If anything, Momiji usually gets himself into trouble a lot. I'd say it's his adolescence that leads to his mischief."

Hatsuharu sighed, drawing their attention and began to exit the kitchen as well, "I'd say we better get up there before Kyou ends up saying or doing something that will result in Momiji crying. Besides..." he stopped briefly at the door and Tohru could almost see the hurt and worried look in his eyes, "They wont know what they're doing until it's too late..." he pushed the curtain aside and started up the steps quickly after Shigure and Kyou. Tohru watched in a daze as Haru left but was snapped out of it as Yuki began to leave the kitchen as well. He smiled at Tohru, pulling the curtain aside,

"Breakfast will have to be put on hold, Honda-san..." he tilted his head to the side, signaling Tohru to follow him. Tohru nodded looking at the forsaken yet prepared food. She sighed and paced over to Yuki. Yuki smiled as she scurried over to him and took her hand. Tohru's eyes opened a bit wider as Yuki held her hand and led her up the steps.

"I just hope we get there in time..." Yuki said as they walked up the steps. Tohru nodded. She just hoped everything would be okay...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I think this took longer than expected. See I have a big problem with procrastination…I'm seeking help for it don't worry. When? I'll get back to you on that one. Any-whoo-be-doo, here's Chapter 2 to the highly anticipated (I'm getting way ahead of myself) Momiji's birthday! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know own any characters from the Fruits Basket Series. But I do dream J

Momiji's Birthday - Chapter two

Momiji gave a grimace as he stared at himself inside the bathroom mirror. His hair was getting way too long – he was past due for a well-deserved haircut. He lifted his brush once more and brushed it into its usual style, with a few strands here or there. He gave a satisfied smile and spun around toward the door. He skipped to it and opened it, humming a soft tune. He made his merry way to his bed, which lay diagonal from Kyo and Yuki's, and jumped into it with his arms stretched wide.

"Wee!" he squealed out as his body bounced on the covered springs. He laughed for a few more short minutes until his body settled on the mattress. He let out a content sigh, with his eyes closed while facing the ceiling. He chuckled softly then opened his eyes, staring at the rotating ceiling fan. He gazed at it, as he lied there, unmoving.

"…I wonder if they noticed yet." He said under his breath, "I'm betting they're all wrapped up in their own worlds that they probably didn't." he sighed deeply, "Well, I guess it's good that they haven't noticed. That was the whole point in the first place." Momiji closed his eyes and shifted into his bed more, "Seems like everything is going to plan. I haven't heard anything from them yet. Not after that run-in with Tohru this morning…"

Momiji's eyes shot open with a sudden alarm.

"What if Tohru noticed!" he shouted, shooting up in his bed. He looked around for a bit then sighed, calming himself. "Nah." He lied back down, "Even if she did, I'm sure Tohru wouldn't mind…" Momiji closed his eyes, resting his arms behind his head. "I shouldn't be worried about it in the first place! I marked it out for them not to notice! It's not like Kyou and Shigure are on their way up to my room, getting ready to hang me upside down and make me confess. I have nothing to worry about!"

"I'm gonna kill 'im!" Kyou ranted as he stomped toward Momiji's door. He could have gotten there a lot quicker – if Tohru wasn't holding onto his waist, desperately trying to hold him back.

"Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun, stop!" Tohru pleaded with the neko, trying to slow his dangerous movements, "You mustn't act so brash!"

"Who are you calling 'brash'!" Kyou snapped back at Tohru, his cat ears twitching out of his head.

Tohru shrieked, letting go of Kyou but falling back toward the rail.

Yuki caught her by the arm before she fell down the steps.

"Tohru-kun is right, Kyou." Shigure stopped in front of the furious neko, crossing his arms over his chest. "We mustn't be too hotheaded. We just cannot stomp into Momiji's room demanding him to undo something that has already been done."

"And why the hell not?" Kyou stepped up to Shigure angrily, "And besides, you were about to chew his head off less than five minutes ago! Why the sudden change in attitude!"

Shigure cupped his chin in his hand, "Because, being so angry and reckless, just isn't me. I'd much rather stay calm and collected, as most men my age do."

Hatsuharu scoffed, "You don't even act like most men your age."

Shigure nodded, smiling, "Yes, I suppose I can be a bit immature about some manners." He lifted a finger into the air, "But in this case – I cannot!"

Everyone blinked as Shigure cleared his throat, putting his hands behind his back.

"I'll go in and talk with Momiji. You all wait out here."

"What!" Kyou erupted, "Why!"

Yuki sighed, drawing the neko's attention, "Because Momiji will become uneasy with all of us crowding around him and start to think he is in more trouble than he really is. It's unnecessary for all of us to go in there for something that really isn't such a big deal."

"That's right." Hatsuharu nodded.

"…" Kyou glared at Yuki, and then tisked, "Alright, fine, dammit. But that little runt better confess." With that, Kyou stomped over to the wall across from the room and leaned against it, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Shigure sighed at Kyou's stubborn actions and then turned to Tohru with a friendly smile, "Tohru-kun, would you mind accompanying me?"

Tohru blinked blankly, "me?"

"Hai," Shigure nodded, "Momiji would feel less edgy if you are there to keep him settled."

"That's right, Honda-san." Yuki smiled as Tohru turned her head to him, "In Momiji's case, he doesn't like to get into trouble – even though he attracts a lot of it. And seeing is how he has a sense of comfort when he's around you, you should go in with Shigure."

"Oh…alright then," Tohru nodded to Yuki then turned back to Shigure, "But…why is it that he feels more comfortable around me?"

No one gave Tohru an answer. She only received a soft smile from Shigure, a distant look down the hall from Hatsuharu, a less-angered face from Kyou, and a sigh from Yuki. Tohru looked at each of them as the hall fell silent and looked back up to Shigure.

"Um…Shigure-san?"

"We'd better get in there and get this over with." Shigure said flatly, turning to Momiji's door.

"Oh…" Tohru seemed to lower her expression into a soft frown, "Okay."

With a slight huff, Shigure slid Momiji's door open.

"Momiji?" Shigure looked around the room and then to Momiji's bed, off in the corner of the room. Sure enough, the usagi was sitting there, Indian-style on the bed, intensely staring down at a manga in his hands. Shigure raised an eyebrow as Tohru came to his side.

"Momiji…?" she raised both eyebrows as Momiji lifted his head at the two then grinned widely.

"Hey, Tohru! Shi-chan! What brings you two in here?" he said cheerfully. He closed his manga and put it on the bed stand next to his bed and smiled back to them.

Tohru and Shigure exchanged confused glances. Why was Momiji acting so…normal? Like he was unaware of what he had did. It wasn't surprising to see Momiji this way. It was just surprising at this one moment.

Momiji noticed the odd looks Tohru and Shigure were exchanging and lifted his own eyebrow, "Uh, Shi-chan?" he turned to Tohru, "Tohru?"

They both snapped back to reality with a "oh".

Tohru smiled, walking over to Momiji's bed and sat on the edge. Shigure followed.

"Momiji, I think you know why we're here…" Shigure said firmly, looking Momiji in the eye.

Momiji swallowed at Shigure's stern look but shook it off with another smile, "Nope, I sure don't. But with that look you're giving me, I don't think it's about what I want for breakfast."

Sweat marks formed on the sides of Tohru's and Shigure's head.

"…Nani?" Momiji looked at both of them as they stared at him blankly.

Shigure smirked a bit then sighed, shaking his head, "How can I prolong being mad at you, Momiji?" he chuckled softly.

Momiji's eyes lit up, "So," he crawled next to Tohru and glanced at both of them, "So, you guys aren't mad at me for scribbling out March 17th on all of the calendars in the house?"

Tohru smiled as Shigure's chuckle lulled into a smile, "Well—"

The rice-paper door flew open.

"Aha! A confession!"

They all turned to see half of Kyou's body inside of the room. Hatsuharu and Yuki were holding the other half.

"Kyou?" Momiji asked, tilting his head to the side.

Shigure scowled, "You just couldn't wait outside, could you?"

Kyou groaned as he found the strength to barely drag his struggling cousins into the room, "The nerve, Momiji! The audacity! You think you can just go around and mess up other people's stuff?" He held onto a desk by the door and managed to pull himself into the room inch by inch. "I have half the mind to-" he looked back at Yuki and Hatsuharu as they held onto the doorway, preventing Kyou from getting any closer.

"Would you two let me go, dammit!" Kyou fumed.

Yuki and Hatsuharu shook their head from side to side quickly, groaning as they maintained their stance.

Shigure, Tohru, and Momiji watched as the three fought with each other and then Shigure turned his attention back to Momiji.

"Momiji, I'm no longer upset that you wrote on the calendars. Besides, it's not like we all haven't done anything silly in our years, ne?"

Momiji smiled, chuckling lightly, "Yeah. Arigato, Shi-chan! I'm so happy you're not mad at me."

Shigure nodded, crossing his arms once more, "Besides, I'm sure you have a perfect logically reason why you did it."

Momiji's expression faded into a slightly nervous smile, "Um…I…"

Tohru turned herself in Momiji's direction and smiled, "So…why did you cross out March 17th, Momiji-san?"

"Well...I...you see...it was" Momiji's eyes darted back and forth nervously. Shigure and Tohru blinked at him as he twindled his fingers together.

"Momiji..." Shigure leaned foward toward him as Tohru tilted her head to the side. "What was it"

Momiji gazed at Shigure until his eyes softened sadly. Tohru's eyes took on a more serious tone and she laid a hand on Momiji's as the boy lowered his head softly.

"Momiji-san..."

They all looked up as they heard Kyou groan loudly.

"Why so quiet now, Momiji, huh" He spat out, finally managing to get himself away from Yuki and Hatsuharu"Aren't you gonna run that big mouth of yours" He stomped over toward the bed until Shigure stood up, blocking his way.

"Kyou, stop." Shigure said flatly but Kyou didn't listen.

"Why are you defending him" Kyou yelled angrily, pointing to Momiji"He needs to be held responsible" He glared angrily at Momiji"You're not a little baby anymore! You can't count on cousin _Shi-chan _to protect you this time, runt." he scoffed"You can't act like a momma's boy all your life."

Hatsuharu's eyes narrowed on Kyou as Yuki looked away.

Tohru's eyes sadden"Kyou-kun..."

"I'm not..."

Everyone turned their attention on Momiji, finding his head lowered again. He tightened his hands slightly inside his lap.

"I'm not...counting on Shi-chan to protect me, Kyou. I'm...not a baby..." Momiji's hands softly began to shake"And...I..."

Kyou's eyes narrowed on him as Yuki and Hatsuharu came up behind him. Tohru looked up to Shigure as he looked down to her.

"I don't need my mommy" Momiji shouted, alarming everyone. Kyou's eyes widened as he stared at Momiji. Momiji kept his head down, his shoulders slowly beginning to shake. Tohru's eyes lowered as she felt a droplet of a tear fall onto her hand over Momiji's. Her eyes saddened once more as more of them began to fall. She looked back to Shigure as he looked back to Kyou. Kyou looked up to Shigure, finding them serious and stern. With a heavy sigh, Kyou looked away, at the floor.

"Kyou..." Shigure started.

"Yeah, I'm going." With that, Kyou turned, pushing his way past his cousins and left the room. Shigure sighed, shaking his head slowly. Tohru looked up to Yuki as he came to Momiji's bed and sat on the edge, opposite of her. He looked at Tohru and smiled softly. Tohru blinked slowly and brought her eyes back to Momiji. Momiji wiped the tears away from his cheeks, sniffling.

"I'm not a baby..." he said softly.

"We know, Momiji." Yuki said, lying a hand on his little cousin's shoulder"We know."

Momiji sniffed once more, lowering his hands back into his lap.

"Kyou says things out of anger without thinking" Hatsuharu said as he came to Shigure's side"Don't pay him any mind, Momiji."

Shigure nodded"Hai, we shall forget this thing has ever happened." he waved a hand"Let's just get through the day with smiles, ne"

Hatsuharu eyed Shigure"Amazing how you can just let by-gones be by-gones."

"No" Shigure pouted, tears streaking his cheeks"I just don't like to see everyone so glummy. It makes me sad..."

Hatsuharu rubbed his forehead"Oh boy..." he lowered his hand and looked to Yuki"I'm going to go talk to Kyou. Then we'll get started on the yard work today." he smiled and looked to Momiji"Feel better, kiddo."

Momiji sniffed again"Hai..."

"I'll go and see what vegetables are ready for picking this morning" Yuki announced as he stood up. He looked over to Tohru"If you need me, that's where I'll be."

Tohru nodded with a smile"Hai"

"Oh, Oh" Shigure clapped his hands together giddly"Let me help"

Yuki stopped and lifted an eyebrow at him"Why"

Shigure slumped his shoulders"Because I have nothing to do."

"Don't you have deadlines to meet"

Shigure's face went blank for a moment and then he shook his head, waving a hand at Yuki"Deadlines-shmeadlines! They can wait"

Yuki sighed, beginning to leave the room with Shigure skipping behind him"It's a wonder your editor hasn't quit yet..."

Tohru laughed softly as Shigure and Yuki left the room. She turned back to Momiji, finding him in the same position. Tohru's smile faded and she looked down at her own lap. For a long moment, everything was silent and Tohru thought of what to say. When a idea came to her, she smiled.

"Are you hungry, Momiji-san"

Momiji slowly shook his head.

"Oh..." Tohru looked away again and then smiled"Would you like to finish reading your manga"

Momiji sniffed softly and shook his head.

"I see..." Tohru nodded"Well"

"Tohru..." Momiji said gently.

"Hai"

Momiji waited for a moment and then looked up to her"Do you think I'm a baby"

"Nani? A baby" Tohru blinked.

Momiji nodded.

Tohru looked down sorrowfully at Momiji for a moment, her hand still over his. She then smiled sweetly and took his hand in hers"No..."

Momiji slowly raised his head, looking up into Tohru's smiling face.

"I think Momiji-san is Momiji-san, no matter what he does. Momiji-san is definitely not a baby..."

Momiji blinked childishly at her and then a smile slowly crept onto his face. Tohru held Momiji's hand up to his face and held it with both hands.

"And if Momiji-san is who he wants to be, that doesn't make him a baby. He makes him...unique."

Momiji's eyes widened"Unique"

Tohru nodded with a bright smile"Hai"

Momiji grinned at Tohru's kind words"Oh, Tohru" Without warning, he pulled his hand away and threw himself into hugging her, wrapping his arms around her neck. If he hadn't been a member of the Zodiac, maybe Tohru would have been less startled. But...she was. She screamed out as a large yellow cloud of smoke came with the impact of their bodies. Then, Tohru stared wide-eyed at a smiling yellow rabbit in her lap.

"Gomen ne, Tohru." Momiji-usagi said with a chuckle"I just couldn't help myself"

"N-No, that's quite alright, Momiji-san" Tohru stammered, gently shaking"Forgive me for my outburst! You startled me, is all."

Momiji-usagi giggled and snuggled into her lap"Tohru is so cute"

Tohru blinked and began to stroke Momiji-usagi's ears"So is Momiji-san" She smiled for a while, still petting him when a thought hit her and she frowned"Momiji-san"

"Hai" Momiji-usagi sang out as Tohru made his ears twitch delightfully.

"Why is that, earlier downstairs, you didn't change when we came into contact"

Momiji-usagi looked up at and blinked"To tell you the truth, Tohru...I don't know myself."

"Hmm." Tohru nodded, and then tilted her head to the side"Momiji-san...I won't be intrusive and ask you why you marked out March 17th on the calendars. You can tell me, but only if you feel like it."

Momiji-usagi looked into Tohru's eyes and then his saddened. He gently lay his head into her lap again, resting them on his arms.

"Tohru...March 17th...is my birthday."

Tohru's eyes widened"Your birthday"

He nodded"Hai."

"Then that means your birthday is on the last day of spring break..." Tohru grinned"How wonderful"

Momiji-usagi looked up as Tohru squealed in delight.

"We can spend the whole week doing fun activities! Like plan a trip or go shopping! Ah, there are so many things to do on Spring Break, Momiji-san! And to add to that, your birthday falls on it! Lucky"

"Lucky...huh"

Tohru smiled down at him and nodded"Hai, and two days before the school field day"

Momiji-usagi closed his eyes slowly"Tohru..."

Tohru opened her eyes as she heard a soft sniff. Her hand came away from Momiji-usagi's head as he began to shake softly. Tears began to steadily fall onto her thighs and Momiji-usagi's paws came over his eyes.

"Momiji-san..." Tohru lifted the rabbit from underneath his belly and brought him to her chest. Momiji-usagi sniffed and snuggled against her"Gomen ne...I shouldn't have"

"No, Tohru..." Momiji-usagi whispered"I...should have told you before..." He slowly opened his eyes and stared at a picture next to his bed. The image of his mother burned into his vision and he closed his eyes again.

"You can tell me, Momiji-san..." Tohru whispered back, laying her cheek against his furry side"I'll listen..."

Hatsuharu opened his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. He stared emotionlessly down at Kyou, the cat perched on the front porch, his head inside of his arms cradled on his lap.

"Momiji has a reason why he did that, you know"

Kyou said nothing, keeping his vision ahead. Hatsuharu let out a sigh and brought his eyes to the forest beyond the house.

"Momiji's birthday is March 17th. Remember? That's why he crossed it out." Hatsuharu closed his eyes"With it being less than a week away, I guess he decided to erase it from existence. Or at least out of acknowledgement."

Kyou scoffed, closing his eyes"That's just stupid. Why would he go and do that? You can't stop the future from happening. Crossing a date out of a calendar won't stop the day from coming."

Hatsuharu nodded"True...but still" he looked back down to Kyou"If you were in Momiji's position, wouldn't you do the same"

Kyou opened his eyes slowly and looked to Hatsuharu from the corner of his eye"What are you saying"

"Momiji...he wants to forgive about his birthday. Because that's the day...he lost his mother."

Kyou brought his head out of his arms and looked to Hatsuharu as the cow looked up to the sky.

"That was the day his mother rejected him. That was the day his mother began to resent him...to hate him. If Momiji could somehow erase that memory, he would do anything possible. Even something as childish as scribbling on calendar."

Kyou stared at Hatsuharu as a breeze blew past, rattling the chime hanging above his head.

"Birthdays may be a celebration for some, but for Momiji...they are like reopening a flesh wound that won't ever fully heal. That's why he did it." He looked down at Kyou again"That's why Momiji wanted to cross out the 17th...to forget about that day."

Kyou brought his eyes slowly down to the cool wooden planks of the porch. His arms fell gently onto them and he lowered his head.

"Why...Why didn't he say anything" Kyou asked lowly. Hatsuharu raised an eyebrow as Kyou slammed his fist into the wood, denting it a bit"Dammit! Why does he act so happy and carefree all the time! If he's hurting like that, why doesn't he say anything"

"Think about it, Kyou" Hatsuharu said"Moping around all the time isn't Momiji. He'll do whatever it takes to brighten the mood. He's like sunshine, he wants to always be bright." Hatsuharu sighed"Even if there's a rainstorm inside of his heart."

Kyou sighed, taking his fist away from the porch"He and Tohru...they are like apples and oranges."

Just as Hatsuharu nodded, Yuki came from the side of the house to the porch, holding a small basket in his hand. He looked down at Kyou and then up to Hatsuharu.

"Did I miss something" he asked, blinking.

"Nothing you didn't already know" Hatsuharu said as he pulled away from the wooden support beam. He walked over and stopped a foot from Yuki, looking down at the basket"What's with the basket"

Yuki looked down at the basket and then back to Hatsuharu"I got some vegetables from the garden. Shigure was supposed to help me" Yuki suddenly glared, remembering Shigure's image rubbing his stomach"He suddenly wasn't feeling well."

"I can image." Hatsuharu looked back at Kyou, staring at the silent cat for a moment and then looked back to Yuki"I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for the yard work." He looked down at himself"I'm sure I can do the work in these jeans but I don't want to get my shirt dirty."

Yuki looked him over for a moment and turned to go inside"Then do it without a shirt, then."

Hatsuharu's cheeks heated as Yuki entered the house and he looked to the rat, baffled. Yuki stopped in the middle of the room and kept his back to him.

"I was just suggesting it. Don't read too much into it." he said sternly, beginning to walk again and disappeared into the kitchen. Hatsuharu closed his eyes as Yuki slammed the door and then blinked. He looked at Kyou from the corner of his eye, finding him in the same position. With a sigh, he walked over to him and bent down, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kyou looked up from where he was thinking and looked at Hatsuharu, finding a warm smile there.

"Come on, Kyou" Haru said as he stood upright"Working on that tree will take your mind off of things. It might even give you a chance to clear your head."

"Hmph" Kyou gruffed as he stood up"Unlikely." he pulled his shoulder away from Haru's hand and grimaced"Why are your cheeks all red for anyway"

Hatsuharu blinked at him for a moment then realized that the seemingly innocent comment from Yuki heated the cow's face into a blush. A blush he paid no attention to until now. Haru quickly turned away from Kyou, leaving the cat wondering why the sudden change in decorum.

"L-Let's get this over with before its lunchtime..." He stated, not waiting for a response before he entered the house and turned the corner toward the stairs. Kyou stood confused for a moment and then shrugged, following after him. As he past by the kitchen on the way to the stairs, Yuki's presence caught his eye for a moment. Kyou stopped, hidden by the wall, and watched as Yuki stood, transfixed on the calendar over the sink. He then began to look around and leaned over, pulling open a drawer to the right of the dishwasher. Kyou's eyes widened as Yuki fumbled through the drawer and picked up a permanent red marker. He popped open the top and leaned into the calendar, circling a day on there. Kyou backed away from the wall as Yuki closed the top, placed it back in the drawer, and went back to washing the newly picked vegetables in the sink. Kyou turned away from the kitchen and started back toward and up the stairs, his mind heavy with thoughts again.

"Mi-chan, Mi-chan, calm down! If you let me, I can explain everything"

"But, Senpai, you promised me! You promised me the transcripts would be done by today"

Shigure held the phone away from his ear, leaning his chin on the back of his hand as Mia babbled away. He sighed inwardly, giving the phone a stern look, and then put the receiver back to his ear.

"Hai, Hai, I understand you're doing everything you can and trust me, no one appreciates it more than I. It's just that - things have been very hectic this past few days. I've hardly had time to think about writing let alone meeting a deadline."

"Senpai, do you hear yourself" Mia whined into the phone"This is the third extension! There are no more after this! Either you get that in or we're both fired"

"Fired" Shigure actually sounded concern.

"Hai" Mia sniffed"And I'll have to go back and live at my mother's house..."

"Your mother, how is she by the way" Shigure grinned, his tone more cheerful.

"Errgh, that's beside the point"

Shigure's eyes looked up as he heard a gentle knock at his door. He watched as it slowly slid open and Tohru's figure stood half seen. His eyes widened a bit at the sadden expression on her face.

"Shigure-san..." she said softly. She looked surprised, seeing the phone in his hand and hearing the yelling on the other end. "Oh, gomen, I didn't know you were on the phone." she bowed.

"Ah, no, that's quite alright, Tohru-kun" Shigure smiled. He looked to the phone for a moment and then placed it on the hook, hanging up on Mia with a grin"I was just about finished anyway. Please come in."

Tohru nodded and entered Shigure's study, closing the door behind her.

Shigure grinned from behind his desk, motioning his hands toward a blue cushion in front of it"Come! Sit"

Tohru walked over and knelt before him, sitting her knees on the cushion.

"Ne, Tohru-kun" Shigure leaned back and tucked his hands away into his sleeves"What brings you in here"

"Um...well, it's..." Tohru hesitated for a bit, looking down at her hands as she held them together in her lap"I..."

Shigure noticed Tohru being hesitant and then nodded"You came to talk to me about Momiji, right"

Tohru quieted for a moment and then nodded"Hai..."

Shigure nodded again"Well...then by all means, speak whatever's on your mind."

Tohru nodded, keeping her eyes down on her hands until she found the sense to look up at Shigure.

"Shigure-san...did you know March 17th is Momiji-san's birthday"

"Can't say I remembered all too well, but now I think about it, it's coming back to me" Shigure smiled, his eyes going bright"Ah, so that is why he marked out the date on the calendars. Clever, that Momiji is. Though, I can't really blame him. Going through what Momiji has been through, I can't say I can blame him the least bit."

"Hai..." Tohru looked more determined, leaning a bit forward" That's why...I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

Tohru swallowed"I was wondering...if it would be okay...to throw...a little birthday party for Momiji-san."

Shigure's eyes opened widely"A birthday party"

Tohru nodded"Hai. It doesn't have to be a big one. We could have on right here, at the house. Just a little get-together between family and friends." Tohru bowed her head"If it is okay with Shigure-san. I wouldn't want to plan anything without your permission first."

Shigure blinked blankly at Tohru's modesty"Why...of course it's not bother." He grinned"No bother at all. In fact, that sounds like a excellent idea, Tohru-kun." He lowered his brow into a questioning look"Though, I am compelled to ask...why do you want to"

Tohru opened her eyes. The image of Momiji, sitting on his bed as a rabbit, with tiny tears coming down his furry cheeks played back into her mind.

"I...I want to show him that...his birth wasn't a mistake."

Shigure's eyes widened again.

"I" Tohru raised her head to him, a sad smile across her face"I want to show him that he is very special to all of us. No matter what he is..."

Shigure stared at Tohru, feeling a sudden rush of warmth flow through his body. He then smiled warmly at the girl"Tohru-kun..."

Tohru smiled a bit sweeter"I want to, Shigure-san...With everyone's help...I know we can show him." She placed a hand over her heart"I know it."

Shigure shook his head and lowered it"Such kind words...from such a kind flower."

Tohru blinked as Shigure lifted his head, tears streaking his cheeks.

"Ayah! Tohru is such a good girl! She makes a rainy day seem blissfully sunny" He shook his head quickly and then grinned"Tomorrow, I will go to the Main House. Before we can plan anything, I must speak with Akito. As you know, nothing may happen like this without his consent on it first."

Tohru nodded"Hai" She grinned"Then I will come as well"

Shigure gave a concerned stare for a moment and then smiled lightly"Hai. Tohru-kun will go too."

Tohru nodded, more happily this time and slowly got to her feet. "It must remain a secret from Momiji-san! We can't tell the others either until Akito-san says it's alright." With that she turned on her heel and began to head toward the door, beaming ear to ear"This is great! I'm sure Akito-san will say yes! I'm sure of it"

Shigure chuckled as Tohru bounced out the door and shut it just as the telephone rang. Shigure shot a look down at it and picked it up slowly.

"Mushi-Mushi"

"Shigure" a deep voice came from the other end.

"Ah, Ha'ri" Shigure smiled at the sound of Hatori's voice and grew a cunning smirk"Just the man I wanted to speak to..."


End file.
